


In Spite Of All The Danger

by Beloved_Monarch



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pentadrabble, Rarepair, Wordcount: 100-500, just some softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_Monarch/pseuds/Beloved_Monarch
Summary: A character study for Ringo and Oz of the 501st.
Relationships: Ringo/Oz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	In Spite Of All The Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these characters exist in canon, but are not fleshed out. This is my take on them! I will be fleshing these characters out more in the future, so this may become chaptered or a series! Thank you for reading!

It was a rare day of downtime for the 501st. The whole company was granted a few days of leave, though he was sure some of the other vod were busy doing something or other to keep the company going while they were down. It was the nature of being a solider, being near constantly busy. 

Oz did not do well with being idle. 

His fingers often fidgeted with anything he could get his hands on. He hated the restlessness that came from not being on the front lines, as they often were. The trooper flopped back into his bunk before turning to face the wall. 

There were dozens of little scribbles there, done just a few shades lighter than the wall. He could read them quite clearly, but any higher ranking officer would have a hard time seeing without knowing that they were there. 

Oz traced over the words, little snippets of quotes, a few poems. Things he wrote himself, or heard somewhere while they were out and about. 

Things that stuck with him. Things that were his. 

It didn’t take long for Ringo to find him here, tracing the words by his bunk. He heard Ringo as he entered the room, a distinct gait among his brothers, or at least one familiar enough that Oz could pick out the minute differences. 

Oz didn't move as the bunk sank a bit with the weight of another. He finished tracing the end of a poem he wrote before looking back up towards Ringo. 

“Hey there,” Ringo smiled down at him. He felt fingers brush through his curls, and let his eyes flutter shut for a moment to savor the feeling. Ringo’s fingers did not stop. 

“Hi,” he answered back softly after a moment, smiling at the little snort of laughter that came from Ringo and the short greeting. The company and the attention did so much to stop the words buzzing around his brain, and he could finally relax a little. 

He sighed, content. Ringo was his, too. If he could have anything in the whole Galaxy, just for him, it would be Ringo. Just laying here with his other hovering over him, soft and protective was almost perfect. 

“Will you sing for me?” Oz asked, though he wasn't sure where the thought had suddenly emerged from. Ringo gave the lightest of hums, as if he was thinking over the question. 

But he would never deny Oz, not this. 

“Anything in particular?” Ringo asked, pausing only briefly in his gentle ministrations. Just enough to let Oz think for a moment. 

Oz frowned, pausing. Thinking. “Something… something hopeful, maybe?” There wasn’t a lot of hope in a war. Hope it would end, maybe, hope to survive another day. 

Oz hoped for the end, where he could lay with Ringo every day and be this content and this happy in the moment. Ringo resumed carding his fingers through Oz’s hair. 

After a moment, he took a breath and softly began to sing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @beloved-monarch or on twitter @beloved_monarch!


End file.
